OSS2E13 Back With a Vengeance
Plot In space, a ship retrieves a floating block of ice. Kevin thaws it, revealing Vilgax. Kevin says that Vilgax is what he needs to take Ben down for good. The Tennysons are on a boat tour, but all Ben wants to do is play with the Omnitrix. Ben activates a code. He turns into Upgrade without touching the Omnitrix. He realizes that he may have voice-activated it and turns into Grey Matter and Diamondhead by saying their names. He turns into XLR8, Heatblast, Wildvine, and Wildmutt just by thinking it. A tourist sees Wildmutt and falls off the boat. Wildmutt goes Ripjaws and Stinkfly to save him. In space, Vilgax breaks out of the ice and fights Kevin. Vilgax realizes that Kevin knows about the Omnitrix, being a mix of Omnitrix aliens. Back on Earth, Stinkfly has been transformed for hours and has been giving rides to tourists for money. Max tells Stinkfly to take it easy. He turns back into Ben, but Ben turns into XLR8 and runs off. Vilgax scans Kevin and finds that his DNA is merged with the Omnitrix. On Earth, Ben plays around with Wildvine, Four Arms, Stinkfly, Wildmutt, Grey Matter, and Heatblast. Later, Ben plays with Diamondhead and Heatblast on a sky ride, seeing which one has the best spit. Vilgax and Kevin break into the car and grab Heatblast. Vilgax turns Heatblast back into Ben. Ben turns into Grey Matter and Diamondhead to fight Vilgax and Kevin. Diamondhead and Kevin fall off the car. Diamondhead turns into Stinkfly and Vilgax grabs him. Stinkfly turns into Four Arms and tosses Vilgax away. Four Arms turns into XLR8 and saves Gwen and Max, whose car has fallen. XLR8 turns into Stinkfly and flies away. Stinkfly lands and turns back into Ben. Ben turns into XLR8 and runs off to fight Kevin and Vilgax. Kevin and Vilgax regroup on a rock. Cannonbolt slam down onto them, breaking the rock. Max and Gwen get a Null Void Projector from the Rustbucket. Kevin and Vilgax try to lure Cannonbolt out. Vilgax decides to use Max and Gwen as bait. The villains come to the Rustbucket. Max opens a Null Void Portal. Diamondhead arrives. Kevin and Vilgax get sucked in, but Vilgax pulls Diamondhead in as well. In the Null Void, the three are attacked by Null Guardians. Diamondhead goes XLR8 and runs away. Vilgax gets onto a Null Guardian and controls it. Max decides to go after Ben, but Gwen thinks that she should go because only Max knows how to work the Projector. Heatblast flees from Null Guardians, but they grab him. Heatblast goes Grey Matter, Cannonbolt, XLR8, Stinkfly, Four Arms, Grey Matter, Wildmutt, Wildvine, Heatblast, and Grey Matter to escape. On Earth, Gwen suits up to go into the Null Void. Max gives Gwen a weapon for anything that isn't Ben and she goes into the portal. Gwen is immediately attacked by Havoc Beasts that attack her jetpack. She throws a bomb that lures them away. Ben goes Wildmutt on an asteroid, and Vilgax and Kevin arrive. Wildmutt goes Grey Matter and Stinkfly to run away. The projector starts to screw up and Max tells Gwen to get out. Stinkfly runs into her and is happy to see her. A Null Void creature tries to eat them and they run. Kevin grabs Gwen. Stinkfly turns into Ben and offers the Omnitrix for Gwen. Kevin removes the Omnitrix and puts it into a pod. Ben says that he zeroed the Master Control, but Vilgax says that it will be easy to crack the code. Kevin runs away with the Omnitrix and Vilgax follows. Gwen and Ben chase them with Gwen's jetpack. The portal begins to close. Kevin tackles Vilgax and Gwen grabs the Omnitrix. Vilgax and Kevin block the portal. Ben tells Gwen to get rid of it. She throws something away, and Ben jumps down and tells Gwen to go. She does, and Ben jumps over Kevin and out of the portal. Gwen gives Ben the pod with the Omnitrix. In the Null Void, Vilgax gets to the Omnitrix, but it is a bomb. Ben puts the Omnitrix back on. He tries to turn into Stinkfly or Wildvine to get back at Gwen, but gets Grey Matter and realizes that Master Control is gone. Impact *Ben goes into the Null Void for the first time *Kevin and Vilgax become trapped in the Null Void *Master Control is introduced and Ben gains it for the first time Characters Characters *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Tourist Villains *Kevin Levin *Vilgax *Null Guardians *Havoc Beasts Aliens *Upgrade *Grey Matter x8 *Diamondhead x4 *XLR8 x6 *Heatblast x5 *Wildvine x3 *Wildmutt x4 *Ripjaws *Stinkfly x6 *Four Arms x2 *Cannonbolt x2 Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:First Vilgax Arc Category:First Kevin Arc